New Summers Resolution
by TheBestGamer
Summary: What seemed to be a not so perfect summer turned into one crazy summer of their lives after two families come to Elmore for summer vacation.
1. Day 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to the very first summer long fanfiction. Now for all of you, you probably don't know what Out There is, but I'll tell you this it is one of the funniest shows on IFC. It is said to be like South Park but a whole lot different. But since i don't want to bore anyone lets get the crossover on the road.**

_"Summer vacation one of the greatest things that happens to people that are tortured by high school. Knowing that there are no limits to summer vacation you can almost do what ever you want to do."_

Chad Stevens was going through some things while deciding what to do first for the first day. He went over to grab something until his father Wayne Stevens knocked on his door.

"Chad would it be alright if we talked about this vacation." Wayne said.

Chad opened the door and saw his father. His father walked in and started to give his news.

"Now look, I know that you wanted to stay here and have the time of your life, but you're going to have to try that next year, because we're going to our summer home in a place called Elmore today." Wayne said.

"What? You know that I wanted to stay here for my vacation." Chad said.

"I know, but I thought that it would be great to go somewhere else for vacation."

Chad didn't know what else to do since even he knows that it is hard to convince his dad when he already made up his mind, but his focus was interrupted by his mother Rose Stevens came and saw them talking.

"Oh good both of you are here. I hope this doesn't bother you in anyway, but i thought it would be great if we bring the Novak's with us." Rose said.

After hearing that they both had different expressions. Wayne was disappointed since he has to be with Terry on this trip. Chad felt some what happy since he gets to do one thing he wanted to do while on vacation, spend time with Chris Novak since he was both his best friend and blood brother.

"That's great at least i get to do one thing I wanted to do." Chad said.

"Are you serious, I don't want Terry to be on this trip." Wayne said.

"But dad please let them come, please." Chad said hoping he would say yes.

"Come on Wayne it'll be alright as long as Joanie keeps an eye on him." Rose said.

Wayne thought of it for a moment and then he felt like he didn't have much of a choice since Rose already invited them over.

"Alright fine, they can come." Wayne said.

"Thanks dad." Chad said.

"Don't worry Wayne i trust you that everything will be fine." Rose said.

"Anyway we will be leaving tomorrow so you better start packing." After that his parents left.

8:00 pm

Chad got all of his stuff together and was about to go down stairs to watch TV, but he was interrupted from hearing something tap his window. He looked and saw that it was his friend Chris Novak. He opened his window so he could get in.

"Chris what ae you doing here?" Chad asked.

"Turns out we were going to be screwed during our vacation." Chris said.

"Yeah I know. We have to go to this weird place I don't even know called Elmore."

"I know, the pain that I'm going to be going threw is that I'm still going to be with Terry threw this. But I guess it isn't a total lose since we both get to stay together threw this vacation."

"Lets hope this doesn't turn out bad."

"Don't worry blood brother I guaranteed that no matter what happens we will have the best summer ever." Chris said.

"OK then." Chad said.

"Well I better get going before my mother wonders where I am, so see you tomorrow." Chris then went out the window he came in from and left the house.

**Yes I know that The Amazing World of Gumball wasn't on here, but it is only because it is only a work in progess plus don't worry I promise that The Amazing World of Gumball will be on the next chapter so don't worry.**


	2. Day 2

The Stevens and the Novak's and Terry were now on the road to Elmore,but of course they were in different cars.

"Aren't you excited to be going with us on a trip Chrisey?" Chris's mother Joanie asked.

"Yes Chrisey aren't you?" Joanie's idiot boyfriend Terry asked so he could intimidate Chris.

"The only thing I like about this is that I can still spend time with my friend like I planned." Chris said in disgust.

"Oh come on monkey pants you can still do what you planned to do this summer." Joanie said.

"Yeah I guess your right, just make sure that I don't have to be anywhere near Terry." Chris said.

"What are you too afraid of this?" Terry asked while motioning his body.

"Come on you two we'll be there in a little while so you don't have anything to worry about." Joanie said breaking the fight.

They stopped talking the rest of the way, however, Terry still made angry glares at Chris while Chris kept flipping him off.

Meanwhile in the Stevens car things were going good but Chad was still thinking that it would have been better if they stayed home instead of going somewhere that he didn't even know.

"Are you sure this place is going to be good since you know that we never went to this place?" Chad asked.

"Don't worry I've been there to get the house it wasn't that bad. I will admit there are a few crazy people there, but other than that it's still good." Wayne said.

"Well I'm excited to come how about you Jay?" Rose asked Chad's little brother Jay Stevens.

Jay then started speaking an entirely differently language to answer her question.

Wayne looked confused after Jay said that. "The hell is he saying."

"Sorry I was still speaking the language from yesterday I said yes." Jay said.

"That is one weird child." Wayne said.

After two more hours they finally made it to Elmore."

"Well here we are." Wayne said.

Wayne looked and saw that everything looked different from the last time he was here, all though of course he hasn't been to Elmore in a long time. He saw that there were different people and less familiar faces.

"This place is much different the I thought it would be, but I promise that we will have a great time." Wayne said while Chad was looking bored of this place.

"Well here we are so no more fighting you two." Joanie said while Terry was still looking like he didn't like it that he's with Chris while Chris was both angry at Terry and looking bored of this place.

They made to the place they were staying for the summer in Elmore. They grabbed there stuff and headed inside.

"I'm so glad that you guys could come with us." Rose said.

"It's my pleasure besides both our boys wanted to stick together this summer and I do want Chris to have a good summer." Joanie said.

"Uh mom would it be alright if we leave and see this place we will be back in a little bit alright." Chris said so he and Chad can leave their families and see if they can find a way to have a good summer in Elmore.

"OK just be back before lunch." Joanie said. "Terry would it be alright if you take Chris's bags up to his room for me please."

"For you my love anything." Terry said. In truth he really didn't want to do anything that involves Chris but if it's for Joanie he would do anything.

"Mom I don't that loser anywhere near my stuff." Chris said.

"Don't worry Chris I'll make sure that nothing happens to your stuff." Joanie said.

Chris then quickly flipped Terry off and then left with Chad.

"You know they are spendng way to much time together." Wayne said.

"Well they are best friends Wayne." Rose said.

"Yeah. I forget were we cool with this." Wayne said.

"Finally it's one thing to come to a place that we don't even know, but spending a few hours in the car with that stupid son of a bitch Terry is way too much." Chris said.

"I feel for you." Chad then started looking around the unfamiliar surroundings. "Well I guess our plans for having a great summer it ruined."

"I feel for you man. We were supposed to have the best summer ever until we came to this lame town." Chris then started thinking and remembered something. "But don't worry I promised that we would have the best summer ever and as your blood brother I'm going to keep that promise."

They have been wandering around looking at the many places and meeting the people that live there. They kept walking until they met a cat and a fish named Gumball and Darwin.

"Hey Gumball look at that." Darwin said. Gumball did what he said and he saw Chris and Chad. He knew that he never saw them before and didn't know what to do. "Let's go say hi to them." Since Gumball didn't know what else to do since he was bored he decided to go with what Darwin said.

Chris saw that the two people that they saw were headed toward them. "You think we should be social with these guys."

"Better than anything else I got going on." Chad said as they headed toward them.

"Hi may name is Darwin and this is Gumball."

"You new around here." Gumball said.

"Just until summer ends." Chad said.

"So who are you?" Gumball asked.

Chris was still weirded out to here that one of them was Gumball but then he decided to answer the question so they can get out of here. "I'm Chris and this is Chad."

"Well it was nice to see you guys." Darwin said.

"Darwin can we please go home now I'm so bored."

"What's eating him?" Chad asked.

"He thinks that this will be the worst summer since he doesn't know what to do." Darwin said while he and Gumball left.

"Well now what?" Chad asked.

Chris then thought about what Darwin said and then had an idea. "Wait a second I got."

"What is it?" Chad asked.

"Dude this is it, this is our ticket to us having a great summer. We'll turn this into something like our home and everyone's lives like ours starting with those two. You in?" Chris said.

"I'm in." Chad said.

"Let's do it blood brother." Chris said as they did their hand shake.

After that Chad looked at his watch and saw that it was almost lunch time. "We better get back before lunch starts or our parents wonder where we are."

"Alright then we do this tomorrow." After that they went back to the place they are staying.


	3. Day 3

Chad was almost wide awake from his sleep but was a little bit surprised when he saw Chris.

"You ready man?" Chris asked.

"Let's do this." Chad said.

All the others were in the kitchen preparing breakfast until Chris and Chad walked down the stairs.

"See you mom we got to go and do some stuff." Chris said.

"Aren't you going to have some breakfast first?" Joanie asked.

"We'll get some doughnuts on the way so see you later." Chad said wanted to leave now. After that Chris and Chad left to start the greatest summer.

They looked around the neighborhood in search for Gumball and Darwin but couldn't find them.

"Where could they be?" Chad asked.

"Don't worry man we'll find them soon, but right now I am kind of hungry so…let's stop there." Chris said pointing at the Elmore Gas Station.

They went inside and were both didn't know what to think about the scenery in the place.

"Welcome to the Gas Station." Larry said.

"What the hell is this?" Chris asked.

"Well it is a gas station." Chad said.

"OK you find the doughnuts and I'll talk to this guy." Chris said. After that Chad left to find doughnuts.

"What can I do for you?" Larry asked.

"The thing is what I can do for you and this gas station."

"What do you mean?"

"You know you can make a lot more money if you take my advice."

Larry thought about it a little. "I'm listening."

"You see you could have a great establishment here if you have the following things from this list." Chris then gave Larry a list of stuff that was also at the place where Chad and Chris hang out.

"Got the doughnuts" Chad said.

"If you're smart then you would do as I say and add the stuff on the list to this gas station." Chris said while he gave money for the doughnuts. And after that they left.

Larry then looked at the list and then started thinking.

"I forget what are we going to do?" Chad asked.

"Well actually I didn't really think of anything since we really didn't get them on board yet. So we first need to get them on board of this and then by tomorrow we'll change their lives." Chris said while eating a doughnut.

"Well first we need to try and find them." Chad said.

"Wait a second is that them?" Chris said pointing at them.

"They look like the guys we met yesterday so it has to be them." Chad then saw that somebody else was there and it turned out that it was Jamie. "Wait a second who's that?"

"Probably a bully let's see to this." After that they ran to them.

"Come one Jamie why do you have to do this now Tina's not here." Gumball said.

"Just because she's not here doesn't mean I can't have some fun." Jamie said.

"Hey what's going on here?"

They looked and saw that it was Chris and Chad standing there.

"Aren't those the guys we saw yesterday?" Darwin asked.

"Looks like it." Gumball said.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked.

"Question is what are you doing here acting like a jerk?" Chad asked.

"Yeah a real bitch." Chris said.

Jamie was then furious about what Chris said but since she didn't have anymore time to deal with them and Gumball and Darwin she had no choice but to let it slide.

"This isn't over." Jamie said as she left.

"Thanks guys." Gumball said.

"Our pleasure" Chris said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Darwin asked.

"We couldn't help but recall that one of you said that you were being bored even though it's summer vacation." Chris said.

"Yeah so" Gumball said.

"Well truth is we aren't having a great summer ourselves and that is why we're determined to change this place for the summer so we can have a great vacation." Chris said.

"We're listening." Gumball said.

"Look the four of us are having a bad start so what do you say will you join us." Chad said.

"And I trust you, you will have the greatest summer ever by the time we're gone." Chris said.

Gumball and Darwin then started thinking and finally had the same answer. "We'll do it."

"Good meet us at the gas station tomorrow because it's about time to get serious." Chris said.

After that all four of them left. "So now what do we do" Chad asked.

"Now we start planning on how to start this out and we put that plan in motion tomorrow so lets get planning." Chris said as they were walking back to the place they're staying.


	4. Day 4

**Dearest brothers and sisters of I promised that I would update a chapter of this every day, but I failed to do so. However, my Grandfather helped me with this situation and now I shall say this. I shall update a chapter a day whenever I'm home. So when I have to leave for some place or go on vacation then I'm afraid I can't update any chapters. But don't worry my brothers and sisters I did make a promise and I'm keeping it.**

Chris and Chad were walking to the gas station and were hoping that they could see Gumball and Darwin either there or while walking over there.

"So you got the plan." Chad said.

"Yep all ready." Chris said.

"Whoa dude why are there a bunch of trucks there." Chad asked while pointing at the trucks.

"Looks like he took my advice after all" Chris said.

"Hey guys."

Chris and Chad looked and saw that it was Gumball and Darwin. They came and when they saw the trucks at the gas station they both got suspicious."

"What's going on?" Darwin asked.

"I gave this guy some advice to increase business and it looks like he took my advice seriously." Chris said.

"So what about the plan" Chad asked.

"Maybe we could do it some other time until then let's see what he managed to change." Chris said.

They all went into the gas station and indeed things did change. There were pizza stands, merchandise, and best of all arcade games.

"Welcome…hey I know you two from yesterday." Larry said.

"So I guess you took my advice then." Chris said making his point.

"Well let's hope that business will be better." Larry said.

"Don't worry it will." Chris said.

"Whoa Darwin look arcade games" Gumball said.

They then stared at it in awe. They haven't seen and place that has arcade games in a while and they didn't think that the gas station would have them. They then quickly remembered that Chris said that he told Larry to do this.

"Did you really tell him to do this?" Gumball asked.

"Excited, you should be." Chris said.

"Maybe we should wait to do that plan." Chad said.

"Yeah because there is no way that I'm not going to turn this away." Chris said. After that they all went to the arcade first.

At the Park

"I'm telling you that I couldn't." Jamie said to Tina.

"Why not are you that much of a coward." Tina said.

"I'm not a coward I just didn't know what to do at the moment." Jamie said.

"Well who stopped you?"

"Well I'm not really sure but I think they are called Chris and Chad. And I overheard them saw that they will be staying here for the summer."

"Well then maybe we might have a chance to show those two a good time then." Tina said in an angry tone.

On the other side of the Park

Mr. Small was busy meditating and thought that everything would be peaceful that was until he was interrupted.

"Hey man was going on here?"

He looked and saw that it was no one that he recognized. It was the hippie that was dating Chris's mother Terry.

"I said what's going on man." Terry said.

"Just meditating what about it?" Mr. Small asked.

"It's just that I don't think you're doing it right." Mr. Small then got slightly angry by that. "No really man you could learn a lot from me. I mean when I was younger I was like this and yet a lot happened. I had a pet falcon, rode up a long way with motor cycle, really a long way, and girls galore man."

After heating this Mr. Small was intrigued. "Keep talking."

"I did have a job one time back when I was 5. I worked at a crayon factory. The point I'm trying to make is that you need to live instead of meditate the rest of your life. Go into the world and I can help you with that if you need it."

"Tell me what should I do?" Mr. Small pleaded.

"Meet me here at this exact spot tomorrow and I shall help you live." After that they both left.

Gas Station

It was almost 7:00pm since the four of them were eating pizza and playing games all day.

"Well that was great." Chad said.

"But we didn't get to do that plan of yours." Darwin said.

"That's because we were having too much fun, but don't worry I promise that this will be the first thing we do tomorrow." Chris said.

"Alright then see you later." Gumball said.

"I hoped that this guy would take my advice and now this town might just be good enough for the summer after all." Chris said.


	5. Day 5

**I have been thinking that maybe if I'm still here what if I still can't get to any of these chapters. I made a promise to all of you but now I'm not sure if I could fulfill that promise. I'm disgusted by myself just thinking about it and I'm sorry. But I will try to make as much chapters as I can so let's hope for the best.**

Chris and Chad were walking the streets of Elmore looking for Gumball and Darwin.

"You sure we're going to do this today." Chad said.

"Don't worry I promise we'll do the plan, but before we do I need to ask them one question. And I'll need to know this place first." Chris said.

"Well better safe then sorry." Chad said.

"You know it." Chris said.

Gumball and Darwin were on the streets of Elmore looking for Chris and Chad.

"That was a great time yesterday." Darwin said.

"Darn right it was." Gumball said.

"Do you really think that those two had something to do with it?"

"I don't have any reasons to doubt them just yet."

They looked and they saw each other. They then walked up to each other.

"So are we going to go with the plan?" Gumball asked.

"Well I have been thinking and now I should ask a question first." Chris said.

"OK what is it?" Gumball asked.

"Exactly how old are you?" Chris asked.

"I'm 13 and Darwin is 11."

Chris then thought about it. "Then we better get this done fast."

"What is it?" Darwin asked.

"No time to explain but right now if you want us to help you have the best summer ever then we need to no every inch of Elmore." Chris said.

"Don't worry we know this place like the back of our hands." Darwin said.

"Alright then let's go." After that they all ran while Gumball and Darwin were showing them Elmore.

At the Park

Terry was there at the exact same spot as where he met Mr. Small. He was busy waiting for his arrival until he finally came.

"So you've decided to go with my advice." Terry said.

"Yep I wand to know what is it that made you have it better than what I do." Mr. Small said.

"Come with me and found some place perfect for this." After that they left.** (For the rest of the chapter they aren't going to be in it so don't get your hopes up)**

Back at the house

"Honey where are the boys this time?" Wayne asked.

"They went out again. They said they were looking for two people." Rose said.

Wayne then had a crazy thought in his mind concerning Chad. "My goodness I thought this would come."

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Our son is probably out there looking for those with drugs."

"Now Wayne you might be wrong about this like last time."

"Well I'm not taking any chances. Jay tomorrow follow Chad and make sure to tell me everything you see." Wayne said to Chad's little brother Jay.

"Sure thing Dad." Jay said.

8:00 pm

"Well that settles everything." Gumball said.

"So what do you think?" Darwin asked.

"I think now we have a clear shot at this. I'm going to prepare you for the time that you both will have." Chris said.

"What is it?" They both asked.

"High School years, but there are some of them that are good and I'll explain it all tomorrow right now let's rest up for it." Chris said.

After that they all left to go back to their homes awaiting what will be the first step of the plan.

**Now I figured that I was in over my head when I thought I could make a chapter everyday. But thanks to my friend BlueHedgehog1997 I now have the solution to my problem. I'll be making three chapters a week. So let's hope that this will be what the doctor ordered.**


End file.
